


New Waters

by postmodern_robot



Category: Samurai Deeper Kyo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postmodern_robot/pseuds/postmodern_robot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Post-series) Shinrei and Angelica contemplate challenges to the Clan's future and Hotaru starts another fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. Reposting an old one-shot of mine from ff.net. Thanks for reading!

"What did you think? That just because you're teaching now you don't have to train anymore!?" Yuan laughed and yelled in the temporary community dojo.

"No! I just thought that…"

Whatever Yulian's argument was about to be, Shinrei did not hear it. Silently laughing to himself, he did not even realize that he could now easily tell the difference between the quintuplets. The sun was setting, and people were leaving their posts, returning home. He enjoyed this time of the day and the quiet it allowed him to reflect on the Clan.

The rebuilding was going well, there was a true community rising from the rubble again, and somehow the Mibu were currently so ecstatic over just being alive that the caste system they lived all their lives in was unraveling seamlessly. It was almost too good to be true, but Shinrei believed in the strength of the clan, and it was rewarding him now. However, this time could be short-lived, there was no telling when the euphoria of rebuilding would end and the old grudges would return to the fore, threatening to tear everything apart.

"Reports Shinrei? Again? No wonder you ruined your eyes."

He stopped and noticed Angelica standing against the wall adjacent to him. While he had gotten stronger, Anna and Angelica still never failed in sneaking up around him, Shinrei could simply never tell that they were there. He supposed he understood her statement, no one had seen him wear glasses prior to the rebuilding.

"I've always worn glasses for reading." He smiled.

"Ah. I suppose I just never met you reading before."

It was a strangely silly statement, but Angelica could deliver it and make it sound like he was the one who said something stupid.

"I was just touring the rebuilding process. Reading up reports on our progress, there's so much to do but it's a good feeling to know that so far, we're…well, good."

She joined him and they continued their walk. He wondered briefly how he could have lived in this land his entire life and not have noticed Yuan's family, their unique personalities, strange clothes and charisma before. He had to admit, Anna and Angelica had some pretty frightening nails.

"Almost too good to be true." She agreed with him "Do you ever stop to wonder who will be the first to get tired of building and start a fight?" Her expression was, as usual, unreadable.

"I…I see no reason to become unreasonably suspicious." He stammered, wondering if he was that easy to read. "We will cross that bridge when we get there."

Angelica nodded, thinking. "Yuya told me that Kyo met with Akira and Tokito a few days ago. She'll be on her way home to get vaccinated. They'll be here any day now."

Shinrei took a deep breath. Tokito. While he had forgiven her, the Elders and even the Former Crimson King for their actions long ago, the girl never failed to stir up a commotion. But still, "She's a good girl, deep down, I have no idea how but Akira brings that out in her. I don't think she'd start a fight and tear this community down. She does care, after a fashion."

Angelica smiled, a bare upturning in the corners of her mouth. "I know that Shinrei. I'm not saying that she'll start a fight on purpose, but many here suffered in the years under her time as an Elder, she killed their relatives, tortured their friends and forced them to commit hideous acts for her own amusement. She was the most reviled of the Four Elders remember? I'll be honest; she was never a great neighbor back then when we all lived in the tower, that's why we drew the line." Suddenly serious, "We'll have to protect her. And we'll have to keep watch. Someone may just lose it."

"Will Akira be with her?"

Still smiling slightly, she looked at him. "He can't be around all the time. Besides, she's older than he is despite her current form, remember? She's even older than us. Once she receives the vaccine, Tokito will no longer have to hide in her child body. Who knows what memories will return with her true age? And who knows if Akira will still be able to exert any influence over her when she grows up."

Looking at Angelica, Shinrei wondered when exactly it was that she became one of his main councils and advisors. There was a familiar feeling to this talk, similar to the ones he used to have with Taihaku and Saisei about the clan and the future. Once again, he felt their loss and he found himself wishing that they could be standing there with him.

Something must have shown on his face because he suddenly felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. Shinrei looked up in some shock, a faint blush across his cheeks. Usually it was only Anna who offered comfort, Angelica was more practical and expected you to be as well.

"Hotaru's right, you need to learn how to have fun."

A sudden exasperation raged through Shinrei. "That idiot! Four years and still missing! Did Yuya mention anything about him?" He'd never admit he was worried sick.

Suddenly Angelica chuckled. "He made it back to Japan, and was likely headed this way except that he turned and ran in the wrong direction."

Shinrei resisted the urge to hit his head against the wall. He did not realize that her arm was now resting across his shoulders. Still chuckling, she continued "He'll make it back, eventually. Then he'll likely try to drag you out of here to see the rest of the world. He's such a good brother."

"WHAT?!"

Finally laughing, Angelica drew her sword, the light as it came out of its sheath was almost blinding in the descending darkness. "Come on Shinrei, get in some practice with me, you've been so busy over the last few years looking at reports and Hotaru's been training all around the world. You don't want him to defeat you do you?"

He blinked. He got in his own solo practice time of course, but it had been a while since he sparred with anyone. This would be the first with Angelica. Glancing around at the empty field they had suddenly found himself in, he smiled and called upon water to form his twin blades. "I'm not going to go easy on you just because you give me good advice you know."

"I'd be disappointed if you did." They readied themselves into fighting stance. "You really are a good brother too Shinrei."

"WHAT?!" 

After a brief response of tinkling laughter, she attacked.

_ End _


End file.
